Ricouxx
Ricouxx is a general retard who did a lot of stupid shit. He will contnue to do a lot more stupid shit. Hes named after his dog who fucking died. Joining When Ricouxx first joined the server in late June, he escaped spawn and went out on a small journey to establish a base. He met up with a random whos name he forgot, so were gonna call him ted; and went on a journey to make a new life together. After following a nether highway for about 2k blocks, they somehow, SOME FUCKING WAY ENDED UP 500 BLOCKS FROM SPAWN. Ricouxx slapped down a small acacia house and Ted went mining. Soon after Ricouxx discovered a small base known as the Boat House, a place that would become home to him later on. The Boat house and Lucy After Ted quite purity, Ricouxx went dark fro a few months. Logging back on he found purity in shambles. He was at spawn, there was like 5 fucking withers, and he swears on his life he saw the Ender Dragon health bar. Ricouxx entered the nether hub with a stone pick he found and escaped spawn. After finding a familier pathway, he went down it and came out a portal at non other than the boat house. From here he took some food and was encountered by another player, Lucy. Lucy asked him why he was taking a bed from the boat house, and Ricouxx replied with "because it was there". This would go on to be a friendship that alsted for a long time. Basing at the boat house with Lucy, they met up with 4 new people and started a small group. They consisted of Lucy, Ricouxx, Raven, asdisater, and Zophiecat. They based at the boat house while Ricouxx dug out a quarry and built a large scale wall around it. They somehow managed to stay alive for a month, 300 blocks from spawn. They decided to leave the boathouse one day and all travel along a highway in search of a new home, when Lucy had to go afk because his (Yes, Lucy is a dude, no they arent trans. They are 12.) fuckass mom called him to do his fucking chores. During this time when Ricouxx's crew was protecting him, 3 ghasts decided to spawn, splitting the team up. Ricouxx was knocked into a lava pit, Zophie and Cloud dug a tunnel, and Lucy managed to survive. They met back up at 50k a week later, establishing a base 50 blocks underwater. During his time at the base, he found an island which belonged to a player named OJSimpson, Ricouxx doesnt remember if he still plays, but he remembered being a scary player to the community. So, being the FUCKTARD he is, he blew it to the fucking ground. He discovered a big fucking hole with a quarry in it with the names of players such as OJSimpson, Frazzle, and others. Ricouxx's base was raided. Dark and The Shadow Warriors Ricouxx sent himself back to spawn and then quickly allied himself with The Shadow Warriors. HE befriended the leader, Dark. Then stole from them. They travveled to an allied factions base and from there Ricouxx and his friend Jdog fucking nuked it. Erengale Ricouxx one day decided to start his own faction. Erengale. He wanted to usurp Edami from his throne, and take TipTopBop's place as King Of Purity. He recruited friends such as Dark, Jdog, Cloud, Lucy, and others. He befriended coauthor and Pulqe, obtaining his first godset and enchanted elytra from author. Being a greedy bastard he told his friends he didnt have anymore godsets and kept all the gear for himself. He loses it all while mining obsidian. Erengale also orchestrated an attack on Bel'atona. Vardens recruit base. It fucking failed. But he torched it doe. The Greys After Erengale fell, Ricouxx decided to stay at his unfinished base. Alone, with barely any gear, his friends all gone, and poor as shit, he went dark. Leaving for around 2 months and deleting the server, he didnt want to go back. He went back. When he arrived back, he was greeted by Frazzle and Pulque in chat, wondering where he went. Pulque thought he killed himself because he left as a depressed piece of shit. Ricouxx joined DrNemo in The Greys under an alt, then came out to Nemo that he joined under an alt to see if they were trustworthy. Asylum Grief and Waypoint Bravo After Ricouxx's base The Asylum was lava casted to shit, he asked The Greys if he could finally move into one of their waypoints, which was followed with a yes, then a no. Now homeless, poor, and 100k out, ricouxx left The Greys in an attemtpt to make a life somewhere else. NJZJ sent him an invite to The Dawnbreakers almost right after he posted pics of his griefed base, to which he hastily accepted. Category:Players